Animal feeding and watering devices that have a storage area and a feeding bowl may allow animal food to become clogged or compacted within an area between the storage area and the feeding bowl. This may be because some animal food includes kibbles having square, triangle, rectangular, and other shapes that may stick to each other when traveling between the storage area and the feeding bowl. Additionally, many storage/gravity watering bowls cannot also function as feeding bowl. This may be because in order to have water travel from the storage area to the bowl without overfilling the bowl, the end of the water storage tank needs to be submerged within the water. On the other hand, in order for food to travel from the storage tank to the bowl there may need to be a ramp or other displacement apparatus, or else the food may just fall in a pile underneath the storage opening without traveling to the feeding bowl.